


BTS 101

by XplodingUnicorn



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XplodingUnicorn/pseuds/XplodingUnicorn
Summary: The band that everyone knows but here are some more facts.





	1. Chapter 1

Members' Full Name And Stage Name

RM -> Kim Namjoon  
Jin -> Kim Soekjin  
Suga -> Min Yoongi  
J-Hope -> Jung Hoseok  
Jimin -> Park Jimin  
V -> Kim Taehyung  
Jungkook -> Jeon Jungkook/Jeongguk


	2. #2

Birthdays.

Kim Soekjin -> December 4, 1992  
Min Yoongi -> March 9, 1993  
Jung Hoseok -> February 18, 1994  
Kim Namjoon -> September 12, 1994  
Park Jimin -> October 13, 1995.  
Kim Taehyung -> December 30, 1995.  
Jeon Jungkook -> September 1, 1997.

ARMY -> June 13, 2013


	3. #3

Name: Kim Namjoon  
Stage Name: Rap Monster (Previously), RM (At the moment)  
Position: Leader  
Birthday: 12 September 1994  
Hometown: Seoul, Ilsan  
Favorite Color: Black  
Favorite Number: 1  
Favorite Meal: Meat, Tonkatsu and Korean Knife Noodles  
Family: Mum, Dad and 1 Sister  
Blood type: A


	4. #4

More about Namjoon

> Q) Rap Mon is this kind of person?  
– Jin, “The Baby Dinosaur Dolly. He shakes his tail an crushes things.”

– Jimin, ” In the fact, he gets hurt easily.”

> Namjoon is influenced by artist like Eminem, Kanye West, NAS, Dynamic Duo and Epik High

> One of Namjoon's old motto was —> “This is also going to past.”

> Namjoon apparently keeps a dairy that he organises and still writes in.

> Q) When you are in trouble/worried who do talk to?

– Rap Mon, “Suga-Hyung. We’ve been living together for 3 years so we’re close and there are also lots of times when he has helped me. When it comes to the younger ones it’s   
Jimin.”

> Namjoon's biggest dream was for BTS's music to become known for the message.

> Namjoon gets scolded by J-Hope about his messiness.

> Namjoon really enjoys listening to new music, and finds peace in music when listening.

> Namjoon doesn't remember borrowing things so he doesn't actually return them.

**Author's Note:**

> AYO, wassup, wassup bangt- soz,  
> hope you'll enjoy.


End file.
